Employee-utilized client devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops) provide significant productivity advantages for enterprises. As the cost of client devices continues to decrease and the computing power of client devices continues to increase, it has become more feasible for employees to utilize client devices to complete most (if not all) of their work duties. Consequently, information technology departments (“IT Departments”) struggle with striking a balance between providing employees with access to enterprise resources (i.e., data) and ensuring the security and integrity of enterprise resources. A common solution for such problem is having the IT Department remotely manage client devices with access to enterprise data. But, IT Departments continue to be challenged in ensuring that employees have access, via their client device, to certain resources, and particularly enterprise resources, while maintaining the security of those resources.